The Ultimate Truth or Dare!
by DragonLord Seth
Summary: Set before comady legend Dreamnorn's T&D and explais how he got a lot of his ideas in the T&D universe XP I'm not too good at writing comady. Rated T for future dares!
1. Meetin da crew

_The room is shrouded in shadows, but one light appears from the cieling, followed by another, and another, eventually the entire room is flooded in light._

Seth: Ok! Sorry for the wierd intro, but this is the first ever Spyro, Truth and Dare!

**All right, I know that its not the first, but the timing is set before all of the others.**

Seth: And this is one of my best friends, and co-host, Fang!

Fang: Whats up home dawgs? Im here to bring da PAIN on! (holds up really big gun)

Seth: Well, ok. Heres the cast! First up, the entire TLoS cast!

Entire TLoS cast: (Crashes through ceiling) AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Seth: And the Halo cast!

Master Chief and The Arbiter: (walks through the door)

Sparx: What! Why can't we walk through the door?

Fang: Because they would kill Seth and I if we made them crash through the ceiling.

Seth: Your on a game show!

Crowd: WHOOOHOOO!!!

Victims:......

Seth: This is how the game works, people send in truths or dares, and if ya don't do it, ya get the penelty.

Fang: DUN DUN DUN!

Seth: Just to show ya how it works, I created two truths and two dares. Hee they are.

_Malefor, after Spyro and Cynder kicked Gaul's a$$, how'd ya rise to power?_

_Sparx, who do you think is more annoying, Spyro or Cynder?_

_Ember has to get tied down while she watches the end of DotD._

_Flame has to watch Ember chase after Spyro._

Seth: Ok Malefor, how did you rise to power?

Malefor: Well, its kinda obvious, Spyro turning into Dark Spyro emmited enough dark energy to give me enough power to, well, rise to power.

Spyro: So its my fault?

Fang: Yes, yes it is. And now you have to pay the price! (blasts Spyro with experimental Blue Carrot Launcher)

Spyro: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Seth: Now a truth for Sparx. So Sparx, who do you think is more annoying, Spyro or Cynder?

Sparx: Its kinda obvious.

Seth: Cynder?

Sparx: No! Spyro! He's such a nuisence!

Cynder:... Well that was unexpected.

Seth: Now a dare for Ember!

Ember: Uh-oh.

Fang: I'll take care of this. (grabs Ember and ties her down in front of a big TV)

Ember: Um, what am I watching?

Seth: The end of Dawn of the Dragon!

Video Cynder: I love you...

Ember: NOOOOOOOO!!!

Fang: LOL!

Cynder: (bumbs Spyro with butt) I ment it ya know.

Spyro: (Dreamily) Yeah...

Ember: NOOOOOOOO!

Fang: Hm, well, a dare for Flame!

Flame: oh $h1t.

Seth: All ya gotta do is watch Ember.

Flame: YAY!

Fang: As she chases Spyro.

Flame: NOOOOOO!

Ember: (starts chasing Spyro) GET OVER HERE HOTTIE!

Spyro: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STALKER!

Cynder: GET AWAY FROM HIM, HE'S MINE YOU WRENCH!

Fang: This is going to be fun.

Seth: It would be, but sadly we can't watch it, we gotta end the chapter.

Fang: DARN IT!

Seth: Well goodbye and don't forget to review!

**Yes I know that the Penelty DUN DUN DUN and the blue carrot launcher both belong to Dreamnorn (he rocks!) but this fanfic is set before Dreamnorn's and he in this timeline, he got those from me.**


	2. Cars, Big sprayguns, and Explosions YAY!

Seth: Welcome back to...

Crowd: SPYRO, TRUTH, OR, DARE!!! WOOOHOOO!!!

victims: NOOOOO!

Fang: We got somthin' special for ya'll today, a visit from Seth's apprentence, Dreamnorn!

Crowd: WOOOHOOO!!!

Seth: And now without futhur ado, the first review!

* * *

_Man, HOW MANY T&DS ARE THERE GOING TO BE?!  
Well, onto the dares._

_Seth: Think of the most evil thing possible and make all the characters fight it. (And it can't be Mistress)_

_Link: Turn into a wolf and chase your tail. (Don't ask, I'm bored and I always wanted to see him to do that)_

_Everyone: Torture Ember until she admits she hates Spyro and loves Flame._

_Seth: Let the Sonic cast on. A lot of people are going to be telling you to. Oh, and when you do, do the same to Amy as above except she hates Sonic and loves Silver._

_Me: (Releases Savara) Have fun! (Fatal unloving nightmares)_

_Nintendofan333_

Seth: Ok I have no ideas what he meant by that, but I AM NOT letting the Sonic and Zelda casts on, but now I need all of the characters for a dare!

Victims:...

Fang: Whats the most evil thing goin to be?

Seth: Why, its going to be you Fang!

Fang: What!? I'm the most evil thing you can think of! Oh thank you Seth!

Seth: Hmm, strange, well, all of you victims have to fight Fang!

Victims: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Fang: YAY! (runs in with BCL and starts firing)

Seth: Nitendofan said Link, but I'm gonna use Spyro! (pulls Spyro out of fight)

Spyro: Thank you!

Seth: Your welcome! Now chase your tail!

Spyro: Um, ok. (chases tail)

Fang: Lol.

Seth: FANG! STOP THE FIGHT!

Fang: Aw man! (stops fight)

Seth: Now everyone except Ember torture Ember until she admits she hates Spyro and loves Flame!

Ember: NOOOOOO!!!

Everyone: YAY! (tortures Ember)

Ember: ALRIGHT! I HATE SPYRO AND LOVE FLAME!!!

Spyro and Flame: YAY!

Well, onto the next set of dares!

* * *

_Interesting... an unofficial PREQUEL? :) I like that idea._

_And now a few of my own truths and dares:_

_Spyro (D): Tell Cynder to "WOO! TAKE IT OFF!"_

_Cynder (D): If Spyro tells you to "TAKE IT OFF!" you've got to "TAKE IT OFF!" in front of everyone._

_Malefor (T): YOU TOADY F-(BLEEP)! I dare you to do it with Moneybags for an hour!_

_I shall be keeping an eye on this. ;) Lookin' forward to more!_

_~Dreamnorn _

Dreamnorn: (walks in) Hi Seth!

Seth: Hey Dream!

Fang: What the he(( is that thing?

Seth: Its an unknown gender cat/dragon. Tell the victims your dares.

Dreamnorn: Ok! Spyro, tell Cynder to WOO! TAKE IT OFF!

Seth: And Cynder, if Spyro tells you to TAKE IT OFF! Then you got to TAKE IT OFF!

Fang: Despite my natural evilness, please do it in the closet.

Spyro and Cynder: (goes into closet and does dare)

Seth: Uh-oh.

Dreamnorn: Malefor, you got to do "it" with Moneybags for an hour. Wait, where is Malefor?

Fang: Um, in my soul, technically.'

Dreamnorn: What?

Seth: (puts on ecto gauntlets) I got it. (rips Malefor out of Fang)

**LOL yes I know Ecto Gauntlets are from Danny Phantom, but that show rocks, I'm a DP geek!**

Fang and Malefor: OWWWW!

Dreamnorn: Do ya dare Malefor!

Malefor and Moneybags (who randomly appears): Do we have to?

Seth: Unless you both want the penelty!

Fang: DUN DUN DUN!

Malefor and Moneybags: We'll take the penelty.

Fang: Alright, I just gotta make a call.

Seth: To who?

Fang: Mistriss.

Seth:...

Dreamnorn:...

Seth: Well, while Mistriss is on her way, We have two more dares!

* * *

_I dare spyro to have his scales died black and see if cynder likes him more or worse._

_Lines22_

* * *

Damn...WHY ME!...ok heres a dare (if anyone reads it!) i dare Spyro (hehe) to have a street race ME around Warfang, i'm in a Nissan Skyline GTR-R34 (tuned to the Max) and he is in a Dogde Viper SRT10 (max tuned), and he has to learn to DRIFT...3 laps, of course...have 'fun'...LOL

_Spyrothedragon91_

_

* * *

_

Seth: Well, this is strange, we have two dares for Spyro! Fang, get him out of the closet!

Fang: Ok! (gets spyro out of closet with Cynder attached) WTF!? (shakes them)

Spyro: Stop dude!

Dreamnorn: We just want you for two dares!

Spyro: Will they hurt?

Fang: They shouldn't, heh, heh, heh (shiftyeyes).

Seth: (gets big spraypaint gun) Spyro, how do you like the color black?

Spyro: A lot, I guess, I mean, Cynder's black.

Seth: Then be black! (sprays Spyro)

Spyro: GAH DUDE! THAT STINGS!

Cynder: Lookin' good honey!

Spyro: YAY!

Mistriss: (walks in) HEy Fang, did you say that you need my help?

Seth: You need her for the penelty?

Mistriss: On who?

Fang: Those two. (points to Moneybags and Malefor)

Mistriss: OH YEAH! (drags Malefor and Moneybags into closet)

Malefor: MOMMY!

Moneybags: I CHANGE MY MIND! I'LL DO THE DARE!

Fang: TOO LATE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Seth: Fang, do you still have that transformer?

Fang: DUH! Here it is! (hold transformer)

Seth: Thank you! (takes transformer) Hey Spyro, do you like Viper cars?

Spyro: (making out with Cynder) Huh? Oh, yeah.

Seth: Ok! (blasts Spyro)

Spyro: (is a car): Vroom, vroom!

Mistriss: Now you gotta go race the guy from the dare!

Seth: Wait, where did you come from?

Fang: Does it matter?

Spyro: (drives out to Warfang and does 2/3 of the laps)

Fang: BORING! (blasts Spyro and SpyrotheDragon with BCL)

Seth: Why?

Fang: I was bored.

Seth: Well, its time to wrap up the chapter! Thanks for watching Spyro!

Fang: Truth!

Dreamnorn: Or!

Everyone: DARE!

* * *

**ALRIGHT GUYS!!! IM MAD!!! REMEMBER MC AND THE ARBITER!? IF I DONT GET A DARE OR A TRUTH FOR EITHER OF THEM, THEN I WONT WRITE CHAPTER 3!**


	3. Halo Takeover

Seth: Hello and Welcome back to...

Crowd: SPYRO, TRUTH OR DARE!

Fang: (in a coma)

Master Chief: Is he Ok?

Seth: I don't think so.

Mistriss: Lol, I took his Blue carrot launcher, and all of the blueprints for it.

Seth: You're evil, you know that?

Mistriss: I know, thank you.

Arbiter: WHAT THE HE11 IS THAT THING!?

Seth: Who? Mistriss?

Arbiter: Yes.

Seth: I really don't know.

Seth: Well, while I try to get Fang back to normal, Master Chief, Arbiter, you two get to host and co-host, respectivly. (carries Fang off screen)

* * *

_Arbiter (D): I have no idea who you are, but I dare you to do the can-can with MC._

Spyro (T): CAN YOU LICK YOUR NOSE?

Spyro (D): LICK CYNDER'S NOSE.

Malefor: (D): I dare you to talk with a surfer-dude accent for three chapters.

* * *

Master Chief:... I;m not doing that dare, and as host, I'm skipping it.

Arbiter: Thank you.

Master Chief: Now we need Spyro. (grabs Spyro)

Spyro: (still black) WHAT!?

Arbiter: We have a question.

Spyro: Ok, what is it?

Master Chief: Can you lick your nose?

Spyro: (picks booger with tounge) Yeah.

Cynder: Gross.

Master Chief: I take that as a yes, and now Spyro, lick Cynder's nose.

Spyro: Ok!

Cynder: Gross! No! you just picked your nose with that!

Arbiter: Now another dare.

* * *

_DUDE...NOT FAIR...HOW DRAE YOU SHOOT ME AND SPYRO...fine i dare Spyro, Cynder, Flame and Ember to do Dragonforce - Through the Fire and Flames, Spyro on lead guitar, Cynder on Rythem guitar, Flame is on volcals and Ember is on the drums...AND DONT F**KING SHOOT ME, SPYRO OR CYNDER, you feind!

* * *

_

Master Chief: SPYRO! CYNDER! FLAME! EMBER! WE NEED YOU TO DO THE THING ON THE DARE!!!

Spyro, Cynder, Flame, and Ember: (gets ready)

Arbiter: I hate guitar hero. (blasts set with rocket pod)

Master Chief: Well, that was fun.

Seth: I'm back!

Fang: (hugging rocket launcher) I'm all better!

Seth: I just gave him his birthday present early, a Green Carrot Launcher!

Fang: ITS AWESOME!!!

Seth: And now a set of dares i got PM'd from Spartan-029.

* * *

_Dares: Spyro has to take the arbiter's place in a co-op of halo 3, on  
legendary with the grenade skull turned on (AS IF YOU HAVE A QUESTION ABOUT  
THIS ONE. LOL)  
Cynder has to take a brute/ elite on a romantic walk across zanzibar in the  
sunset/ during a slayer match.  
Sparx has to stick the master chief from across the room (does he stick the  
chief or himself? Can he even lift a plasma grenade?)

* * *

_

Seth: Hey Fang and MC! Go play Halo 3!

MC and Fang: Ok!

Seth: Cynder! Go take Tarturus on a romantic walk!

Cynder: Ok...

Cynder and Tarturus: (gts blown up at the beginning of walk)

Seth: Lol. SPARX!!! TAKE THIS (holds up stick grenade) AND THROW IT AT MASTER CHIEF!!!

Sparx: Ok... (flies into game room) OMG!!! THATS THE BIGGEST SCREEN EVER!!!

Fang: OMG!!! SPYRO SUCKS AS A CHARACTER!!! HE CAN'T HOLD A GUN!!!

Spyro: HELP ME!!! (gets blown up)

Sparx: Uuugh! (throws spiker but blows up as he throws it, blowing him up) OW!

Seth: So Jesse, that answers your questions.

**Jesse is Spartan-029 on fanfiction, the actual one is Joshua.**

Seth: WOOHOO! MORE DARES!

* * *

_woohoo alright I dare spyro to become dark spyro and fight mistress, dreamnorn, sonic, and fang at the same time. I dare cynder to eat sparx then tell spyro she did it. I dare spyro to do all the get kicked out of walmart jokes while being chased by security guards. I dare fang to flat out tell the audience what the penalty is.

* * *

_

Seth: Alright Spyro! We need ya for a dare!

Spyro: Oh crap.

Fang: I got this! (pulls out form changer and shoots Spyro)

Spyro: (turned into Dark Spyro) NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Wait, why am I still black?

Seth: The paint I used is permenant.

Spyro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Seth: Now go fight Sonic, Mistriss, Fang, and Dreamnorn!

Spyro: Ok...

Sonic (who randomly appears): NOOOO! I DON'T HAVE ANY RINGS!!! (gets blasted)

Dreanorn: (gets KO'd by Fang)

Fang: Oops. WHAT!!! MISTRISS IS HERE!? DIE YOU STEALING #$&%!!! (blasts Mistriss)

Mistriss: (goes nuclear) NOOOOOO!!!

Spyro: (blasts Fang) Yay! I win!

Seth: Cynder! I need ya!

Cynder: Oh no.

Seth: Just go eat Sparx (raises Sparx from the dead) and then tell Spyro that you did.

Cynder: Yay! (eats Sparx) Hey Spyro! I ate Sparx!

Spyro: NOOO!!! HE WAS MY BROTHER!!! (dies)

Cynder: NOOO!!! SPYRO DIED!!! (commits suicide)

Seth: (raises Fang from the dead) Alright Fang, you finish up, I need to go take an asprin.

Fang: Alright! (raises Spyro from the dead) Spyro! Go do the 101 ways to get kicked out of Wal-Mart!

Spyro: Wheres Cynder? (sees her dead body) NOOO!!! WHY!?

Fang: Just go do the dare! (kicks him to Wal-Mart, then holds up a walkie-talkie) Alright, Mac, he's on his way.

Mac: _Alright! Wal-Mart Security is ready!_

Fang: Well, It was going to be asked eventually, everybody! The penelty is... (anvil falls on his head)

Moneybags: That was revenge for making me do the penelty!

Seth: (walks back in) Well, its time to wrap up the chapter! Thanks for reading...

Crowd: SPYRO, TRUTH, OR DARE! WOOHOO!!!

**Dreamnorn, I did send you the copy before I posted this, so you can't get mad at be for controlling you amd Mistriss.**


End file.
